


Blake Belladonna and the Infinite Noodles

by DudeManWriter



Series: Team RWBY and the Infinite Meals [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Rapid weight gain, Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Blake finds comfort in gluttony, as she tries to relax. But that won't go according to plan, will it?





	Blake Belladonna and the Infinite Noodles

As Blake stared at a bowl of allegedly infinite seafood noodles, she wondered if this was a good idea. She was already well and truly full, thanks to the tower of empty bowls that she only finished thanks to a serious appetite enhancer. She idly rubbed her round, bloated belly as she wondered whether this was a good idea or not, trying not to be distracted by the mix of pleasure and pain her packed stomach brought with it, and just enjoying how it helped distract from the stress of exams and studying. Against her better judgement, she decided to get started on the bowl. As she started bringing noodles to her hungry mouth, the first thing she noticed was that she wasn’t getting any fuller, instead staying at the pleasant heights of fullness without going beyond full. Whether the bowl truly had an infinite supply of food, Blake didn’t know. What she did know, however, was these may have been the best noodles she had ever eaten. The noodles were the perfect temperature and as moist as they needed to be as Blake slurped them down, savouring the incredible taste explosions as she ate up the mixed in fish. All of this meant that she barely noticed her slowly growing body, growing fatter and fatter by the second and making her clothes grow tighter and tighter as they stretched across her widening body, which in turn spread across the bed that Blake was ever so slowly sinking into under her own increasing weight. Of course, Blake had prepared for this, and those clothes, no matter how far they needed to stretch, they would never break or burst, mostly so Blake wouldn’t have to spend money on buying more clothes. Blake happily kept eating and eating, growing and growing, until well into the bowl, she heard the dorm’s door open. Blake froze, eyes darting to the door, knowing that she wouldn’t have time to escape, especially at her current, impressive size. Through the door staggered Yang, looked thoroughly exhausted. Yang might have been the worse possible person to come in, Blake thought. She had wanted to tell her girlfriend about this, but on her own terms, and definitely not yet. Blake locked up, silently hoping that Yang would somehow not notice her to turn and leave immediately. Instead, much to Blake’s concern, Yang dragged herself towards the beds, only stopping once she had turned to face Blake.

“Oh, cool, me not sleeping means I’m hallucinating now,” Yang mumbled. “I know that’s not you, Blake, because you’re not into the weird thing I’m into, and I’m just projecting my fetish onto you, but not actually you because you’re a hallucination.” As Yang finished rambling and moved slowly over to the window, resting on the bookcase to gaze wistfully out of it, Blake was hit with a surge of confidence. Yang just unknowingly admitted that they shared a fetish, Blake thought, and this was the best chance she was going to have for a long time. Blake cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

“Yang,” Blake carefully called out. Yang turned to face her heavy girlfriend, surprise plain on her face. Yang tried to speak, but Blake beat her to it. “This is something I enjoy as well, and… maybe we could enjoy it together.” A blush reached Blake’s face as she coyly turned away, looking at the stack of bowls and letting out a nervous laugh. “Although, I guess I got started without you.”

“Woah wait what?” Yang said quickly. “This… this is real? How’d you get so big? You were smaller than me this morning.”

“It’s a side effect of this infinite food thing, but it’s temporary,” Blake explained, hugging the still full bowl of fish and noodles close to her rolling belly.

“It's a nice side effect,” Yang said shyly, having a tough time deciding whether to look at Blake or not. “You look really pretty.”

“Just ‘pretty’?” Blake asked keeping hold of her unexpected confidence. “Usually someone that fulfils a fetish is more than just pretty.” Yang spluttered for a moment. 

“W-well yeah, but I want it to sound like I'm talking, not my sex drive,” Yang stuttered. “Not that it is my sex drive talking, I just didn't want to sound like I just wanted to have sex with you.”

“I appreciate the concern,” Blake said, a soft smile gracing her soft face. “I wanted to eat some more of this though. Maybe you'd enjoy watching,” she added, her voice taking on a husky, flirtatious tone. 

“Yep, yeah, that'd be great,” Yang said with an eager smile. Yang took a seat on the floor in front of her gloriously large girlfriend. She looked up in awe as Blake began eating more from her infinitely refilling bowl. For Yang, seeing Blake gaining weight in front of her very eyes was even more awe-inspiring than Blake ‘merely’ being a big and beautiful woman. The rate at which Blake was putting away food also got Yang excited, and she obviously wasn't subtle about it. Seeing Yang's obvious reaction, Blake put on a little show for her girlfriend, exaggerating her movements, taking in more and more with each mouthful and making loud, overdramatic sounds of enjoyment. She even brought the bowl closer to her mouth to both speed up her eating and give Yang a better view of her growing body. And grow it did, as her roll covered belly rounded out into a solid ball of fat and her hips and thighs flared out. Even her breasts grew, but those soft mounds were dwarfed by the mass that was the rest of her body. Slowly, gingerly, Yang reached up to gently rest her hands on Blake's belly. Yang squeezed softly, letting her hands sink slowly into Blake's pillowy belly and eliciting a quiet moan from Blake's lips. 

“Ooh, Yang, that feels good,” Blake said through a mouth full of food. 

“Imagine how much I'm loving it,” Yang agreed excitedly as she began needing Blake’s doughy belly. One of Yang’s hands reached up to the tortured button barely keeping Blake’s vest done up. In one quick move, the button was undone and Blake’s belly poured out onto her lap, all the way out to her knees, partly from the cooped-up belly spreading out and partly because Blake kept on eating and growing and gaining. The sensation was enough to get Blake to stop eating and enjoy Yang’s reaction of pure glee, excitement and lust, all of which were plain by her eager actions and the glint in her eyes. Blake set the bowl aside and spread her thick, meaty legs apart far enough to let her belly drop onto the bed.

“Oh Yang, I hope you can make it through all of that and really… show me how much you love my new body,” Blake said in a sultry drawl. Immediately, Yang was on that belly, peppering it with kisses and pushing Blake’s cropped undershirt up and under her hefty bosom. “Th-that’s nice dear, but show me how you really feel,” Blake added, with a dangerous growl entering her voice. Yang quickly picked up on what Blake meant and sized up the task ahead of her. She used one mighty arm to hold Blake’s massive gut up high enough to get at the strained shorts. She undid one of the zippers and soon the shorts were gone. A minute or so of tugging, along with some helpful shifting of weight from Blake helped get the tights and panties down past Blake’s ballooning rear and tree trunk-like thighs. Blake leaned back and Yang moved in, keeping Blake’s belly held up so it didn’t crush Yang beneath it’s weight. “Seeing you work so hard for this, I think I’m in love,” Blake said in a breathy, lusty tone, with heavy-lidded eyes spying on as much of Yang as they could see past the big, bloated belly. Blake’s heavy, excited breathing became moans of pleasure as Yang closed right in to Blake’s soaked core, skilfully sending her tongue in to excite all of Blake’s sensitive spots. With how stimulated Blake was, it wasn’t long before Yang turned her into a blushing, loud mess. Blake writhed in beautiful agony as she raced towards orgasm. Then, all of a sudden, her back arched and jolts of pleasure raced through her body as she came. Yang kept working away at Blake’s core, stretching the orgasm out for longer and longer, savouring the sweet sounds Blake made. As then, as quick as it came on, the orgasm faded away and Blake flopped down onto the bed, her arms having finally given out on her. As she lay there, catching her breath with very heavy breathing, her respectable chest rising and falling and her belly jiggling ever so slightly at every move, she heard Yang pace around the bed with a slow swagger.

“So, Blake, if there’s anything I know about big, beautiful women,” Yang said confidently, leaning down to whisper in Blake’s ear, “it’s that they’re always hungry, and not always for food. She moved to the side and Blake lazily tracked her with her head just in time to see Yang drop her shorts and skimpy panties. Yang moved to straddle Blake’s fat face, thighs resting against Blake’s chubby cheeks, and brought her slowly dripping core down to meet Blake’s eager mouth. Yang leaned back, sinking into the pillowy mass that was her girlfriend as Blake ate her out. “Oh, wow, you’re so comfy when you’re fat,” Yang commented between intermittent moaning. Blake’s tongue worked quickly, egged on by an incredible hunger and words of explicit encouragement from Yang. While not as quick as Blake, Yang was soon at the precipice of an orgasm as she reached a hand down to rest on Blake’s head, bringing it even closer to her core. With that final encouragement making Blake work even more intensely, Yang’s orgasm was inevitable, loud, and long-lasting as Yang let her moans flow freely from her lips. After riding it out, Yang got up on her shaky legs just long enough to sit down next to Blake in what little room was free.

“Man, I gotta try this out some time,” Yang suggested, rubbing Blake’s bulky belly.

“It’s my dreams come true, so you should get fat too and make another dream come true,” Blake said in an airy voice.

“Ooh, sounds like my dreams. Don’t worry, I’m totally doing it once exams are over,” Yang insisted. “It’ll be our little celebration, or maybe not-so-little.” A devilish smirk graced Blake’s chubby, almost cherubic face.

“Oh, if I get my way, you’ll be far from little.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, the series is still going strong with Blake's entry (thanks to this awesome pic: https://cake-deviant.deviantart.com/art/Blake-Belladonna-BBW-734144451). And yeah, I felt like making Blake's one a little less butt-centric, especially with how much of a butt focus stuff with Blake gets. So, yeah. Also, Yang thing coming soon!


End file.
